lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
IMMA: Interdimensional Magic and Mythics Agency
IMMA is a upcoming animated series being made by Mythos Creations and will be the first series to be in the Vortex Universe, a combination of various games, shows and comics following the antics of IMMA and its Agents. Plot IMMA is a Agency dedicated to assembling the best of the best from across the Multiverse to solve problems across said Multiverse. But like all groups of people that are really good at things *cough* *cough* Hope's Peak *cough* *cough*, everything got shitty. Specifically, the Anti-IMMA attacked and now the Best Agent of IMMA and some incompetent idiots have to fix everything. Main Characters Johnny Vertigo Johnny is a incredibly skilled Agent of IMMA and a master of fear magicks. That means he can basically create exaggerated and even more scary versions of people's fears using his Phobos Staff. This staff can also be used to fly around on similar to a witch's broomstick. His only weaknesses are cigarettes and alcohol, which lower his ability to block out hypnosis and other mind control and his fear, clowns. He also has a wife and apparently a daughter but doesn't remember his daughter. Liam Caster Liam is an Agent in the Science and Technology division, which basically just means he makes really strange weapons and if someone has a weird thing stuck inside them, he gets it out. He has a love for meme music from the 70s and 80s and attempting to disprove that Johnny's magick is real. He has various weird and strange inventions such as a machine pistol that has a dial on it for some reason or a actual gaydar. He has a weakness for lollipops and he is very suceptible to hypnosis. Julie Alexander Julie is an Agent of the Covert Division. She was placed there because of her ability to tap into Random Energy, a energy source that allows her to gain a unique power while also changing everything about her appearance except her gender. But after doing that she has a intense migraine. She usually tries to stay focused so she can have better control over her powers, but because Liam and Briar are constantly flirting with her, it's hard to. Her weaknesses are mainly the migraines she has after using her powers and tungsten, which nullifies her powers. Viktor Zaishi Viktor is apart of the Investigation Division. He has no specific powers, he's just really smart and good at fighting. He's pretty laid-back and has a love for irony, specifically Bo Burnham and really likes pocky. He carries around a shotgun and a stakeknife he stole from some restaurant a while back. His main weaknesses are normal human things, like being shot, snorting 50 pounds of cocaine or being stabbed. Briar Williams Briar is a member of the Espionage Division. She has the ability to turn completely invisible and intangible, earning her the nickname "Ghost". She is a lesbian and constantly flirts with Julie. She often has arguments with Liam over if Julie is gay or straight (spoiler alert, she's bi). Although with her powers she can basically become invincible, she uses a greatsword that can turn into a laser cannon. Her weaknesses are pollen, which she is allergic to, and salt. Alex McAlister Alex is in the Strategy Division. He is very quiet and has the ability to turn into anyone of the opposite sex. He has a crush on Viktor, but won't tell him because he is really shy and awkward. When fighting, he mainly uses two small swords but is also a good fighter. His weaknesses are Hypnosis and loud noises. Antagonists Mitchell the Antichrist Mitchell is the leader of Anti-IMMA and a sort of opposite version of Johnny. He is sadistic yet charming and has a love for trickery. He seems to have the opposite of Johnny's fear magick, which is Lust Magick, a sort of magick known only by him and Lady Siren. He fights mainly with a rapier, but will also use his magick. He has no known weaknesses. Lady Siren Lady Siren is Johnny's ex and a former member of IMMA. She was kidnapped during the attack by Anti-IMMA and is now a member of Mitchell's Inner Circle. She is a user of Lust Magick, even more skilled with the magick than Mitchell is. She also fights with twin needles. She currently has no known weaknesses. Other Characters These are characters that are either not good or evil or characters that aren't that important The Host The Host is the owner of Spooky Manor, a mansion that exists outside of time and space that The Host turned into a interdimensional hotel/radio station/escape room. They are a god of some sort, so they don't really have a gender. They have the ability to teleport between realities and to anywhere in the Manor and can summon any type of hat. They also seem to be attracted to Alex. Harrison Veritas Harrison Veritas, a.k.a. Dirty Harry, is a member of the mercenary group The Blackened. He is british, but loves the concept of the American Wild West. So he based his outfit and weapons off of cowboys. He has two upgraded six shooters and a sniper rifle that fires a huge and incredibly powerful laser beam. He also claims he had a brother in IMMA. Trivia (OOOOOOOOOOOH BOY) * Each character has a theme, which is a instrumental or remix of a song related to the character, that plays when they are fighting or when they are being particularly badass. * Johnny's theme, Fearful, is a version of the Theme Song to the show, Sleeping Powder by Gorillaz. * Liam's theme, also known The Mighty Inventor, is a instrumental mashup of Rasputin by Boney M. and the Rick and Morty theme. * Julie's theme, Wild Card, is a remix of You Say Run from My Hero Academia * Viktor's theme, Lament of Irony, is a instrumental mashup of a bunch of Bo Burnham songs. * Briar's theme, Invisible, is a original piece, but has parts that are from the Soul Eater OST * Alex's theme, Two Faces, is a instrumental remix of ME! ME! ME! because I am weeaboo trash. * Mitchell's theme, Despair in it's Finest, is literally just the Crypt of the Necrodancer Remix of the Danganronpa Theme. * Lady Siren's theme, The Siren' Song, is a original instrumental with parts of Fearful. * Mitchell is designed to look like a human Monokuma from Danganronpa. That's why he will occasionally go "Upupupupu" and his theme song is the Danganronpa theme song. * Liam's ringtone is Crab Rave, the creator of the shows favorite Monster Cat produced song. Category:Mythos Games Category:Series Category:Original Series Category:IMMA